


Your Love is Better Than Ice Cream

by redkislington



Series: Stiles Makes a Boyfriend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Tease, Derek is like a puppy, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, heat wave, stiles is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes ice cream, Derek interrupts and shows Stiles a sweeter side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> More baking Stiles! Kind of. Sweets-making Stiles? Either way, more fluff! I might love writing these a little too much. D:

Today, Beacon Hills was hot. Like, record breakingly hot. Stiles huffed as he stirred the the custard over the stove. It'd been a while since he'd made ice cream – he usually bought a small pint at the store to hide from his dad when he craved any – but he figured he'd give the man a reward. He'd been good with the diet Stiles was forcing him on so far. And he could always make the ice cream better for them than the store bought kind.

 

He leaned over the pot, smelling the sweet scent of vanilla wafting up from the pot, the specks of vanilla bean running through it just a little reminder of what made the cream so special and good. Sure, Stiles loved his weird, unique flavors of ice cream, but nothing beat good old vanilla bean ice cream.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Stiles jumped, nearly toppling the pot over and spilling hot custard all down his front. He turned and saw Derek there, his eyebrows looking very confused at the situation.

 

Stiles grinned and lifting his shirt up to wipe away at a dot of sweat that was trailing down his jaw. He turned back to the pot and shrugged. “Making ice cream. It's hot and supposed to stay that way for a week so this seems like a good time for it.”

 

Derek didn't say anything, but only a second later the alpha was pressed up behind Stiles, smelling the sweet scent wafting out of the pan.

 

Stiles let the wolf indulge for a few minutes, despite how weird it was to have the man pressed so close and not threatening to rip his throat out or something. Eventually, though, Stiles had to push him back, because it was already really hot, and Derek was like a walking furnace.

 

He bumped his elbow into Derek's stomach, surprised when he wasn't even met with a growl and the alpha obediently backed off, then grimaced at the way his shirt clung to his back now with sweat. He looked down into the pot, lifting the spoon out and running a finger along the back to check if it was thick enough, then pulled it off the heat when the custard didn't run to cover the line he'd made.

 

He was going to taste it, make sure it tasted as good as it smelled, but he didn't get the chance. No, Derek was pressed up behind him again and tugging Stiles wrists away, pressing the digit into his own mouth.

 

_...That's awkward._

 

“Um.” Stiles mumbled, when Derek didn't immediately let go, just stood there, with Stiles finger in his mouth, sucking at it lightly, and moaning.

 

Derek blinked, then let the digit fall from his mouth and looked away, blushing. _Blushing._

 

Stiles grinned. “Taste good?”

 

Derek licked his lips and glanced back to Stiles, then nodded once.

 

Stiles chuckled, trying to laugh off the sudden weird, tight feeling in his chest, then pulled down a bowl to pour the ice cream in to chill until it was cold enough to put into the machine. “Would you wanna, maybe... have some when it's done later?”

 

Derek looked surprised, at first, like he'd never expected Stiles would actually offer Derek something nice. Then the alpha grinned, wide and genuine, looking the happiest Stiles had ever seen him.

 

Stiles couldn't help smiling back. “It's that a yes?”

 

The wolf nodded, licking his lips again like he was making sure he was getting every single last trace of the cream. Stiles stared for a moment, because he wasn't sure when he'd ever get the chance to see Derek like this again, then tore his gaze away to concentrate on not spilling the cream everywhere.

 

With the feeling of Derek's eyes on the back of his neck, he pulled down a bowl and poured the cream inside, then covered the top of the custard and stuck it in the freezer with the ice cream machine inserts. He would have to wait for about half a hour until he could get started on actually churning it.

 

Once he'd cleaned up the counter and all the dishes he'd used, and he was left with nothing else left to do and an alpha who was acting more like a puppy waiting semi-patiently for a promised treat, he turned to face Derek again. Derek was still standing out of the way, leaning against the counter, staring at Stiles.

 

“Um, it's not going to be ready for a while so...” He scratched and the back of his head. “Was there anything specific you came here for?”

 

Derek blinked once, then that expectant and excited look in his eyes faded a little, and this Derek looked a little more recognizable. “Oh.” He said plainly, then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little rune, a string tied around it like it was worn as a necklace at one point. “I found this not too far from the house. I was going to see if you could find anything on it?”

 

Stiles shrugged a shoulder and dried his hands thoroughly before reaching out to take the rune from Derek. It felt dusty in his hands, but sort of cold and wet at the same time. He frowned and nodded for the alpha to follow him as he walked up the kitchen. “We'll see.” He pulled his phone out as he walked to set a timer, to make sure he would get the ice cream done in time before his dad came home. Hopefully the research on the rune wouldn't take too long.

 

 

The rune wasn't too much of a problem; with the help of the bestiary and Google, Stiles was able to find that it was something that belonged to a water nymph, that they make them from special stones that only they can find and only in their territory, and they're usually gifted to someone by being left in their territory. The rune was for protection, so for once, something supernatural wasn't trying to kill them. Stiles counted as a win.

 

He hummed as he pulled the chilled bowl of ice cream from the freezer along with the machine inserts and, smiling, glad that it seemed the universe was giving them all a break by throwing something at them that was actually helpful.

 

Derek was still there, back over to the side as Stiles moved around the kitchen, but as soon as he'd finished putting the inserts into the machine and pouring the cream inside, Derek was pressed up right behind him again, watching as the machine started churning it. “How much longer?” Stiles had to stop himself from laughing or smiling at Derek, because the alpha was actually whining about ice cream. It was kind of adorable now that he'd gotten – _sort of_ – used to it.

 

“'Bout a half hour.” He turned to face Derek, trying to look stern with the wolf, but because he couldn't stop from grinning a little at Derek's pout, he probably didn't pull it off too well. “It's not that long.”

 

Derek pouted some more, then sighed and dropped his head down, so it was resting on Stiles shoulder. Stiles stiffened up as Derek huffed again, his breath fanning warm over Stiles throat. What the hell? Was ice cream some kind of weird werewolf nip or something? Or maybe that rune _was_ a bad thing, and it made Derek start acting all loopy and weird.

 

All the sudden, Derek was jumping back from him, grinning, and Stiles blinked. Then he noticed the bowl and the spatula Stiles had used to scrape the cream into the machine in the alpha's hands. Derek hummed happily as he padded off, licking the cream off the spatula and making obscene noises.

 

“What is up with you?” Stiles finally asked, walking over to join Derek where he'd plopped into one of the chairs at the table. By then he'd abandoned the spatula, setting the utensil that was licked completely clean on the table and now scooping the remains from the bowl with his finger. Stiles tried not to pay attention to how Derek looked with the white cream running down his finger and sometimes making it down to his wrist before he'd lick it off, the cream staining his lips white.

 

Derek shrugged, pulling his finger slowly from his lips as he cleaned the cream off. He ducked his head into the bowl to check if there was anything left. “Haven't had anything this nice for a while.” He looked up, licking his lips. “It's _really_ good.” He added.

 

_Huh. Who would've thought the Almighty Alpha had a sweet tooth?_ Stiles felt a small smile start to curl his lips and Derek cleaned the last bits from the bowl. He might have to make sweets more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
